


You Love It In Between

by sternutating



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternutating/pseuds/sternutating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just plain classroom threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love It In Between

**Author's Note:**

> First porn. Really. Originally posted [here](http://nuvohanover.livejournal.com/297.html).

Sehun takes a front row seat, dragging Junmyeon and Kyungsoo with her. The classroom feels too familiar and Sehun likes it. The fact that she is walking down the aisle of their classroom half-naked, breasts exposed to the two men with her, makes it more exciting. She enjoys seeing the two getting aroused at the sight of her state of undress.

As she takes her seat, leaning on the backrest, quick hands find her breasts, two hands gently kneading them. She groans at the contact, feeling warm hands palm her flesh and she arches back. She looks up and her lips meet Kyungsoo’s, leaning to kiss her from behind her seat. She gasps in surprise at how aggressive Kyungsoo is. As soon as their lips touch, his tongue quickly parts her lips, sliding in her. He parts for a moment only to lick Sehun's face, her nose, her cheeks, the side of her face, before he goes back to her lips. Sehun makes muffled sounds of pleasure as Kyungsoo tweaks her nipples gently; the latter smiles, taking each sound as an approval.

The way Kyungsoo’s touching her has nearly makes Sehun forget about Junmyeon, remembering him only when she feels his lips touch the side of her thighs. It’s too late when she realizes that Junmyeon has pulled down her shorts to her ankles. She lifts her feet and Junmyeon removes the shorts, tossing it to one side.

Junmyeon rises from his seat while Kyungsoo takes his hands off Sehun’s breasts, at which she whimpers. She whines more when Kyungsoo breaks the kiss but gasps when Junmyeon peppers her stomach with kisses, slightly squirming at the tickling sensation. Sehun reaches for her left breast, fingers playing with her nipple before Junmyeon decides to wrap his lips around it. The warm breath and the fast flickering of Junmyeon's tongue on it elicit a moan from her.

“O-oppa,” she moans. She whines more, a bit louder, when Kyungsoo's lips wrap around her other nipple, lightly sucking on it. It feels good but it isn’t enough, she needs more.

“Please,” she moans, parting her legs. Her panties are soaked, and Kyungsoo smiles, lips still pressed against her skin as Junmyeon takes the lead. He brushes his fingertips against her wet panties, and looks at her, eyes glowing with excitement as her hips jerk forward, eager for more contact.

Kyungsoo’s still lapping at Sehun’s nipple, teasing her as Junmyeon’s fingers slip beneath her panties. Sehun moans, feeling Junmyeon’s fingers against her bare skin. He teases her, rubbing at her slit, not quite pushing his fingers in and Sehun hisses, bucking her hips to meet them.

"Who knew you'd be this eager." Junmyeon laughs, amused. He presses his fingers into her, feeling her walls contract at the sudden intrusion. Sehun groans, mouth slightly parted at the mixture of pain and pleasure that befalls on her. Junmyeon moves his fingers in and out, sliding the digits so he gathers more of her wetness. Slightly restrained, he uses the other hand to pull the underwear down until Sehun is completely naked, at which both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon smirk.

When Junmyeon pushes a finger in again and touches her clit, Sehun moans. Kyungsoo kisses a trail up to Sehun’s neck, and she looks down, noticing the tent in Kyungsoo’s P.E. shorts. She cups his cock, rubbing him through the material and Kyungsoo groans, sucking bruises into the girl’s neck.

Sehun’s moans are muffled when Kyungsoo kisses her, gasping into the kiss when Junmyeon pushes her thighs further apart. He pushes her panties to one side and bends forward, flicking his tongue on her clit. He’s still got two fingers inside her, thrusting slowly, and Sehun knows that if Junmyeon keeps this up, she’s going to reach her orgasm pretty soon.

Junmyeon reaches for his cock, shoving a hand down his pants to jerk himself off. The feeling of Sehun’s wetness on his fingers around his cock is incredible, and he looks up briefly only to catch sight of Sehun pulling down Kyungsoo’s shorts, wrapping a hand around his cock.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo hisses, breaking the kiss as Sehun strokes him, her thumb spreading the precome that has gathered at the tip. It feels good, but he wants more, just her hand isn’t enough, and he gasps in surprise when Sehun motions for him to shift. She presses a trail of kisses down his stomach, and then she parts her lips, taking Kyungsoo into her mouth.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo groans, thrusting into Sehun’s mouth.

Junmyeon’s sucking hard at Sehun’s clit now, and he’s got three fingers inside her, stretching and finger fucking her rhythmically. He stopped stroking himself a while ago. It didn’t make sense for him to come on his hand when he could come inside Sehun, right? Sehun’s thighs quiver beneath his palm, and it’s almost as if she wants to close her thighs, but Junmyeon’s not letting it happen.

When Sehun comes, she moans, lips still wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock. Junmyeon continues flicking his tongue over her clit, his finger still pushing in and out of her. Her wetness is all over his hand, some of it is on the chair too and Junmyeon licks at his fingers, tasting her as he takes in the lovely sight before him. Sehun’s sitting with her legs spread wide apart, looking thoroughly debauched, Kyungsoo’s cock still in her mouth.

“Can you stand up?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s not going to last much longer if Sehun stays like this, so he pulls away reluctantly.

“Yes,” Sehun answers breathily. Kyungsoo nods and looks behind him. Junmyeon follows his gaze and Sehun quickly recognizes what they want her to do. So she stands up, Kyungsoo holding her by the arms and walks to the desk. She lies down on it, and Junmyeon stands in between her legs, hands pushing her thighs apart.

"Ready?" Junmyeon asks. When Sehun nods, he pushes into her, causing her to cry out. Junmyeon groans, feeling Sehun clench around him as he pulls out and thrusts into her again. His thrusting is slow, and Sehun wants him to go faster, to feel his cock inside her, stretching her open.

Kyungsoo cups Sehun’s cheek, guiding her head to his cock. He pulls off his underwear, freeing his erection and Sehun eyes his cock, watching in anticipation when he presses the tip of his cock to her lips. Her mouth opens eagerly to take him in, tip of her tongue teasing his leaking slit. He pulls the garter band of his underwear and lets Sehun do her job, her mouth opening to take in the head. Sehun gives him one smirk before teasing Kyungsoo a lot, the tip of her tongue playfully sliding on Kyungsoo’s slit, tasting a generous amount of precome. Soon, she takes him entirely into her mouth, and the noises she makes as Junmyeon fucks her are muffled by Kyungsoo’s cock in her mouth.

Junmyeon fucks her fast and Sehun’s moans become louder. Kyungsoo groans, feeling the vibrations from the girl’s throat around his cock. He pulls it out though, just to see how she would react, and he amuses himself at Sehun’s displeasure when she strains her neck and sticks her tongue out to reach for Kyungsoo’s head.

“There, there,” Kyungsoo grins, shoving his cock back to her mouth. Sehun moans, playing the head with her tongue again. Kyungsoo smiles, looking at Junmyeon who seem to enjoy teasing her, pulling out the tip of his cock and slamming back in.

“F-fuck,” Junmyeon mutters, his breath becoming more erratic. He picks up speed, his hips snapping. Sehun knows he is reaching his climax so he momentarily tears his mouth away from Kyungsoo’s cock and cries, “Inside! C-cum inside.” The words send Junmyeon over the edge and indeed cums inside Sehun, pushing in further as he rides on his orgasm. As soon as he’s done, he taps Kyungsoo on the shoulder and comfortably takes a seat in front of them. The latter nods and places himself in between Sehun’s legs. Without any warning, he eases her cock into her core and fucks her for another round.

Sehun pushes herself up as she creates the most obscene sounds she could possibly make. Kyungsoo groans, feeling her heat easily engulf his cock. Kyungsoo places a hand around Sehun’s waist while the other other pulls her neck to a kiss, pressing their lips firmly. He slides his member out then quickly pushes back in and Sehun’s scream of pain is swallowed in their kiss. Kyungsoo goes rough, even rougher than Junmyeon, mercilessly fucking Sehun, totally ignoring how loud her moans have become.

Soon, Sehun makes a loud whine, stuttering Kyungsoo’s name as her walls constrict. She reaches her second orgasm, spilling down her thighs. The warmth of it sends Kyungsoo to his climax as well, cumming inside, the excess of it mixing with Sehun’s own release.

Junmyeon walks toward them and hands Kyungsoo tissues. He then kisses Sehun, this time gently while Kyungsoo wipes her thighs. Sehun giggles, feeling a bit ticklish and Junmyeon smiles in between their kiss.

They do not speak, all of them. But they look at each other with meaningful eyes.

The day isn’t over yet.


End file.
